


Half troll, full puberty

by rusalka_dances_the_polka



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusalka_dances_the_polka/pseuds/rusalka_dances_the_polka
Summary: Just another "how does Jim deal with being turned into a troll"-type of fic. Topped with fluff and some crunchy teenage angst...





	1. Trollboy get's chewed out

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of the first fics I wrote, but I was never really happy with it. I just had to throw it out here, so maybe someone else will be happier with it than I myself.
> 
> Jim acts a little bit like a douche. Claire's a little pissed. But in the end, everything is fine.

Coming to terms with his transformation had seemed pretty successful to Jim after leaving Arcadia. It could have been worse... Aside from the obvious changes in appearence and gait, he still had a rather human looking form. He was very sure that he'd be a lot more depressed if he had turned into a hulking mountain of a troll.

  
His face would still need time to get used too, though...

  
He had noticed some of the more glaring differences between him and the "real" trolls during the first days of the trek. His skin, though stonelike, was still a bit... softer, than that of the other trolls. His hand did not make a clinking sound when he touched his own face. It's stony surface was only skindeep. At least he could say that for the parts of his body that he had access to, as he was still stuck in his armour.

  
He still bled red if a knife was sharp enough to slice through his skin, but seemed thankfully immune to creepers sun poison. And unlike Trolls who had to seal their wounds manually or wait several weeks or even months to heal if they had no access to a heartstone, Jim's skin healed over like human skin would. And since there was still blood pumping through his veines, which meant that he had a human heart as well. He was more of a fleshbox now, instead of a fleshbag.

  
Merlin assumed that most of his organs where still rather human and merely shifted around a bit or changed to work with the trollish characteristics.

  
Blinky told him it would probably take time for him to regain the same control over his emotions as he had when he was a human. Human emotions were powerful and he had to manage his with a very troll-like body. Trolls on the other hand needed decades to learn how to deal with their brutish, impulsive nature. Some never quite learning the kind of "etiquette" that seemed natural to humans. It took a few days to start noticing what that could entail.

  
For Jim it seemed like the combination of those to settings caused some rather... unusual behaviour.

  
So he was well surprised by his own reaction when he saw one of the trolls casually shove Claire to the side, because she was walking to slow for his liking. Jim was guarding their little group, circling them when he wasn't walking side by side with Claire or Blinky. He knew Claire must have been horribly tired since it was the middle of night and when the other troll laid his hand on her, something in his brain snapped and he charged the offender, snarling like a wild animal. He only stopped himself from hitting the other troll square in the face when he saw Blinkys horrified expression. Not even trolls would react this animalistic and his reaction was especially out of the ordinary for their trollhunter's usually levelheaded nature. But he was neither levelheaded anymore and nore hesitant. He acted on impulses and some of those were not trollish but more fit for humans. The problem was that he was less capable to control them and that resulted in what some might call "animalistic".

  
It was so weird to be confused by his own behavior. It hadn't even been a hard shove and Claire was pretty good at defending herself. She had fought against gumm-gumms for Petes Sake! There was something else that had made him react that way, a completely irrational impulse. And he had no idea what it was or how to explain it to Claire after his blood calmed...

 

 

  
When Claire told Jim that she'd love him no matter what he looked like, she had mainly thought about his physical appearence.

  
She didn't mind. At all. Because he was still Jim inside.

  
She didn't doubt for a moment that he would still be the boy she fell in love with. No matter what he looked like. Because when he stumbled into his mothers house that night? She had immediately realized what it would mean for them... If anything, his transformation had made her more asured of their relationship. Had taken away all hesitation.

  
He needed her, more than ever. She owed him.

  
And she needed him as well.

  
After her encounter with Morgana, something had shifted within herself. Something very powerful. And she was torn. On one hand she was fascinated and wanted to learn how to use this power. On the other hand she was afraid of it. But she knew that no matter what. Jim would be her safety line.

  
It was a little weird to realize shortly after, how much she was still attracted to him. Just... in a different way. Sorting those feelings out was very confusing. He was still Jim inside. That much was true, but he was also part troll. And those were very much not her type at all.

Even if Mary liked to assume something else... But now that her boyfriend changed into a completely different species, her heart seemed to make an exception. Feeling like that was so, so strange, but she couldn't help thinking that he was still really cute.

  
Other changes were... less cute.

 

  
"James Lake Jr.! Give. It. Back!" she huffed as she tried to take back her book from her boyfriend while he danced out of her reach, holding her book in front of her nose.

  
He had already pretended to give it back twice, just to somersault backwards before she could take it or throw it in the air and jump to catch the book midair. Was he trying to show off right now!? She was _this_ close to exert rule no. 3 on him...

  
"Nah... maybe I want to learn something myself?" He grinned, before he turned around and flipped the book open. He started to read aloud "The gourmoks poison is a useful aphrodisiac, while deadly poisonous to gnomes- Huh...? Now _that's_ interessting..."

  
Did he just seriously wink at her, while she tried to turn on him to get her book back!? Okay... he had it coming!

  
She quickly grabbed him by the arm for some leverage- only to be lifted up before she could grapple him to the ground. Claire yelped as the half troll let the book fall to the ground to grab her and squeeze her backwards to his chest. He tried to nuzzle at her neck and she growled at him, leaning her chin down and pulling her shoulders up to deny him access while she kicked her legs to get away. She heard him say "Aww, come on." before he started to tickle her, causing her to flip her head up and laugh out, which he used to latch on to her neck. Instead of kissing her though, he gave the skin of her neck a little lick and breathed her in.

  
She had enough of it. Three days in a row he had riled her up just for the heck of it. So she kicked him in the shin. Hard. It wasn't like it would hurt him all that much anymore.... And it worked. He stumbled a bit and his grip let off enough for her to wiggle out. While he supposed she would go for the book and accordingly tried to grab it first, she turned heel and stomped off. The other troll's eyes followed her without a word.

  
They were annoyningly uninvolved with Jim's odd behaviour. Where they usually would never shy away from unwelcomed comments and jibes, they completely ignored their trollhunter's new childish scuffles with his girlfriend. Even Blinky, which was highly unusual. And Merlin, which was not. Only NotEnrique had shouted at them to 'go get a room' and when that didn't keep Jim off the first time, he latched on to his horns and told him to try on someone his own size.

 

Which in turn annoyed Claire as well. She was no match for him anymore. She already knew it, she didn't want to hear it from her adopted brother as well.

What she wouldn't give to regain some upper hand through training...

  
Claire didn't get far before he caught up with her. Again he tried to block her way, walking backwards and jumping from one side to the other, just out of reach.

  
"Oh come on Claire, are you mad? Please don't be mad. I'll be good, I promise" He held up his four fingered hand and looked at her pleadingly, wearing an insecure smile.

  
She stopped and huffed, looking away. She didn't want to be angry at him. He had enough on his plate as it was, she knew that. But he avoided talking to her. Even though it had been _his_ idea to talk more openly than they already were after the incident with Morgana. She had assumed that the weird double date they had had with Toby and Darcy had something to do with it as well... after all, he had already spent so much time in her room, it had been a miracle that her parents hadn't noticed.

  
But now after his transformation he only sought her out whenever she had a quiet moment for herself to annoy her... At first she guessed it was just a weird way of letting off some steam. As he had also started to pull Nomura into playful scuffles. But those where clearly sparring matches for fun and he treated the female troll like a sparring partner. With Claire it was a clear joy of her reactions towards him. It felt a bit violating to be honest, and that was very not Jim-like. She had not been prepared for changes like this and even if it was just a phase... Her patience was running thin.  
He ducked into her line of view, wearing the worried, almost child-like expression she had seen a few times now since he had transformed. She sighed.

  
He already had gone through anxiety attacks every few days since his transformation - a likely reason for his inability to get off his armour. If she went about this the wrong way he'd run off again...

  
Still. They needed to figure this out or one of these days she would snap and give him a another reason to break down.

  
So she sat down right where she stood.

They were a few steps outside of the cave where they'd be staying for the day and she would probably have no more than half an hour, but she'd try to get him to talk anyway...

  
He crouched down to her eye level, still looking worried. She motioned for him to sit and he complied awkwardly. Leaning his hand on his knees and thrumming his fingers on the metal of his knee caps. There was a moment of silence before both spoke up at the same time.

  
"We need to talk, Jim.", "Please don't say we need to talk."

  
Jim winced and Claires brows furrowed. She held up a finger before he could open his mouth again and told him "Don't you even start." Then she sighed again and crossed her arms. She had to get him to talk and she had an idea how to...

  
"Jim... I know you don't want to talk and I can even understand that. I'm not blind. I know you're confused by your own behavior half of the time, but you'll need to consider my perspective as well here! You're pretty much acting like a big butt towards me, if you try to interact at all, that is. Not that I didn't know that you can be a big butt sometimes, but before there was this incredibly nice, sweet and caring part of you that made up for macho-Jim, you know? Now it feels like the troll-part has taken over MS Jim on a cruise to Hackle-Claire-Island!"

 

 

  
Jim spluttered. She called him a butt! Immediately his stomach filled with dread...

Was she... getting sick of him? After just a few days into their trip? She would not leave him. Right? She was just tired, _right_? The trip was pretty stressful, after all and he was not _that_ horrible, was he? So how could she call him a butt? Sure, he knew very well, that he'd been... a handful these past days. But when had he ever been a _butt_ towards her!?

He'd do anything for her! Had done anything for her! And he'd never been anything but courteous. Never pushed her on anything, because he knew she was rather modest and wanted to be the perfect daughter (the whole debacle with Enriques abduction had been a nightmare for her)... And he'd always treated her as an equal, even when protecting everyone was his top priority... Because he knew, that she hated being treated like some damsel in distress. She was an excellent fighter anyway. He always respected that, respected her...

  
And now she called him a butt. _How_ was he a butt? His pulse was speeding, his armour feeling as constricting as ever.

  
"How...? What?! Claire? Are you serious!? Why would you say something like that? I mean I..." He sighed and took a deep breath, his voice quieter as he continued "I know I'm getting on your nerves..." He grabbed at his horn in grief before starting to rub his hand down his face "And I'm sorry for that, you know I am! It's just... I don't want to say, that I can't help it, but... this. I don't know myself why I'm acting this way. It's like some... basic need?"

  
Claire had listened carefully and sympathetically up until his last words. Then her face fell and her expression turned exasperated.

  
"Are you... are you trying to say, that acting like a buttsnack to rile me up is essential to your well-being!?"

  
Jims eyes went wide before he waved his hands around "Nooo! No, no, no! Not what I mean! I mean... uh... how can I explain..." he scratched the back of his neck before he continued "It's just. Okaaay. In a way you're right. This body feels like it is kind of powered by this weird mix of constant excitement and aggression? We're walking all night, every night and half of the time I'd wish there was something I could just..." he looked up at her and brought his hands up like he was trying to grab something " _charge_ at? I just have so much more energy and I don't know what to do with it! Annoying you is just a little bit of that... I admit it."

  
His girlfriend seemed a bit appeased at his answer and said "Okay. I get that. I mean, I see how you are trying to get Nomura and sometimes some of the other trolls to fight with you.", "She's fun to fight..." he interjected quietly while Claire raised an eyebrow at him and continued "But Jim... do you really want to tell me, that you can't controll yourself around me? That you _have_ to get on my nerves?"

  
"Noooo! I mean... No? I'm really very extra sure I'll get this under control Claire, just...ah" He stopped. How was he supposed to explain this? He didn't understand it himself! Nevermind, that he hadn't even really thought about it before himself. He just reacted. And now that he thought about it... it was kind of embarrassing. His Leg was starting to twitch nervously.

  
"Just _what_?" She asked, tilting her head "That's not all, is it?"

  
Jim looked up at her and pouted "Please Claire... it's almost sunrise, can't we just go back into the cave? I promise I'll be nice. I'll cook you some breakfast? Or how about a backrub? Huh? You must be..."  
Yeah. That wasn't working. She gave him that _look_ again... and he groaned.

  
"Okay. Uh. Well. So... you see, aside from feelling all... rowdy? Being around you... I can sense so much more now, you know? You smell... " he drifted off, trying to think of a description for her smell, then he noticed her offended grimace "Not like that! You smell fine. Really. But I can smell so much better and you... Yeah. No. That's embarassing. Anyway..." He shook his head and held up a hand "I can smell you. That's a fact. But you also look differently? Or at least these eyes work differently and my sense of touch is different as well and I just can't help wanting to be... um... near you, get to know you again, you know? But at the same time I'm half worried about my strength and the other half is worried about embarassing myself, because my body is still. sooo. freaking. weird. So I'm fulltime nervous around you. More then ever I have to admit and so I stay away from you, but then give in to that urge to... play... a little with you, because it's easier. Because then I'm distracted by teasing you and not exclusivily focused on sensing you... and your darn, wonderful smell..." He added the last line with an insecure chuckle before he grabbed at his horns again and bend his forehead down to his knees.

  
"And now that I throughoutly embarassed myself I'll sit here in utter shame till the sun turns me to stone. Could you do me a favour and throw my fossilized body into the deep? Thank you very much." he said, his words muffled against his knees.

  
"Well." He heard her say after a moment and looked up over his knees "that explains all that grabbing, I guess." She looked at him a little gobsmacked and also a little curious, before she scrunched up her nose and said: "You know, _that's_ the thing that annoys me about this the most- now that I think about it. You were never one to be so... _invasive_. Physically at least. You'd always ask about anything." Her face turned thoughtful and he squirmed. The way she said that really made him feel like a butt. Like he was some sort of lewd douchebag who liked to ignore his girlfriends boundarys. "If it were only for the little jabs, I'd probably kick your butt and be done with it, but then you always have to start... _snuggling_ me. What the heck is that all about!?"

  
He groaned. "I'm not always..." He said weakly and she interrupted, laughingly "Yes you are! We've been on this trip for not even two weeks and you already gave me two hickeys! That's two more than human Jim _ever_ gave me!" She pulled on her neckline to prove the point and he wanted to sink into the earth again. Horrified by her blatant disclosure. And here he had tried to be careful...

  
Jim grabbed at his horns again- _was that becoming a habit...?_ Then knocked his forehead against his knees. He had no idea what to tell her, because he didn't trust himself to keep it if he promised her not to do it again. It was like the human part of his brain switched off after getting 'too much' of her.

  
He heard her sigh before she spoke up: "Jim, listen. I know that all of this is hard on you." She stood and knelt in front of him, pushing against his cheeks to look up at her "I'm not that angry at you. Annoyed with your behavior, yes. But not mad at _you._  It's not as bad as you yourself feel about it. I just wish you'd try to talk to me more. You're not the only one who wants to get to know the other one again, you know?" She chuckled a bit and he smiled "And to be honest... I don't mind the snuggling all that much. As long as you keep it G-reated, that is... It's pretty much all I got from you since we left Arcadia. I just miss the way you went about it before. You were always so considerate and such a romantic... Like straight up chick flick material. Could you at least try to remember that?"

  
"Hey, I can still be romantic. It's just..." he looked towards the cave and sighed "protecting a bunch of bulking trolls all night doesn't really give me the best ideas, I guess. But I'll try. For you." He looked at her apologeticly and she smiled at him "Hmm... good. That's all I want." Then she stood and held out a hand to help him up.

  
The sun was already visible on the horizon and they had only a few more minutes left. He took her hand since Claire didn't seem to want a life-size statue of her boyfriend.

  
As she turned towards the cave she spoke up again: "Oh and before I forget it. I really think you should talk to Blinky or maybe even Merlin about this."

  
He had just let go off her hand when she said this and stopped abruptely "Wait what!? You want me to talk to them about... this!?" He vaguely gestured between them and immediately felt weird about it, so he let his hand fall awkwardly. Claire walked on while she answered "Yes. I think it could help you to understand what is going on with you. Maybe that will help you control yourself better and stop your girlfriend from kicking you in the grunk-nucks..." she gave him a meaningful look over her shoulder and he gulped nervously before he hurried to catch up to her and take her hand.

  
"Yeah... definetely don't want that."


	2. Trollboy get's lectured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter of Jim being an involuntary dork...

For the uptenth time in a matter of days Jim asked himself if he was wussing out again. Avoiding a talk with one's mentor did not fall into that category, right? Even if the reason for that avoidance were new and very confusing observations about the body he now called his own. Even if those obervations had a connection to his relationship with a certain girl who had told him in no uncertain terms to get his act together and talk to someone who could help him already.

  
The only problem with that: He'd rather face Gunmar again than doing that.

  
Okay maybe not Gunmar. But Bular or an army of blood goblins or a horde of Angor Rot's golems. On steroids...

  
Anything but talking about what his weird half-troll half-human body had been up to since he managed to get out of his armour. Well... had been up to even _before_ that, but while stuck in the metall shell it seemed easier to ignore...

  
He had kept his armour on for an equally long time once before - during his time in the dark lands, but that had been a situation of constant, actual threat. Merlin had told him that his troll physique, relying more on instincts, was probably not very well compatible with his still human emotions, thus keeping his mind in a constant unconcious state of threat.

  
That made up the biggest difference between trolls and humans: the latter were mainly guided by their emotions, while troll's actions were based more on instincts. That was the reason for a troll's ability to come across quite... unsophisticated while still being able to accomplish intellectual excellence. Reflexivity was a competence only few trolls were able to master, while a human would find it nearly impossible to attain the same level of focus and precision as a troll. Humans, however, had a superior set of emotions at hand and were able to empathize with each other on a much deeper level. Jim would now have to juggle all this at the same time and face consequences on different levels: Physical, psychological and social.

  
He needed to learn how to manage his new set of instincts and his emotions the same way a newborn would. All while stuck in a pubescent body. It was just... peachy.

  
Merlin also assumed, the reason for his armour releasing could have had less to do with him finally being at ease and more with his annoyance and growing frustration at being confined. Relieving himself, while still stuck in that metal bucket was always a literall pain in the...

  
His almost healed injuries were surely another factor.

  
Which brought him to his little problem.

  
Claire had become an official apprentice of Merlin and the wizard had insisted that she'd learn about white magic. Even though this type of the art was not Merlins forte, his skills not as impressive in that regard as in the darker arts. Healing was one of the few things he knew about and it was the first thing he taught the girl.

  
Morganas hits had caused some scarring along Jims chest that still hurt (his face and arm had been hit too, but seemingly not as hard) and had been unreachable before, because of the armour. After first seeing his injuries, Claire had decided to do something about it. She was also keen on trying out her new skills.

  
How he got away from her when she told him, he didn't even know. He had stuttered some sort of excuse and ran off. It must have looked quite comical but Claire didn't ask for explanations anymore.  
He'd gotten completely jittery at the thought of her touching his bare skin - not even in a sexual manner, just... overexcited.

  
He got hot and cold and started to sweat and it felt like the hair on his back stood on end. And his brain was _screaming_ at him to get back and have her put those wonderfully warm, human little hands on him... Next thing he knew, he jumped into a river and started to punch a cave wall afterwards, till his brain finally shut up. That had been yesterday and he knew he couldn't keep her off of him any longer. Heck, he knew _he_ couldn't keep his hands off her any longer.

  
How could she not misunderstand that!? He thought of how he went almost crazy when she seemingly ovulated just a few days into their trip. If being stuck in his armour did have as much an effect on his behavior then, as it seemed to have an effect on his "normal" behavior towards her now, he would need to dig a hole and bury himself alive for the next time. But that was another problem alltogether...

His need to touch her now, came from somewhere else. At least he thought so.

  
To say that he was embarassed about all of this was an understatement. He'd always been shy, he didn't even like swimming much for that very reason. The same was true for their relationship. In physical affairs he was even less brisk than he had been in asking her out. The first time he'd touched her waist, was because she had put his hand there. Pretty much all physical interaction was initiated by her and he went along. He was just not the kind of guy to even think about how he could get to touch her and vice versa.

  
With his new body though, it was quite a different animal. Because he _felt like one_ , that is.

  
He wanted to touch her so much, it felt like a physical need. That soft skin, her hair... he wanted to breathe her in and then... rub himself all over her...

  
What kind of crazy pervert wanted to nuzzle a girl till she smelled like him!!?? It was horribly confusing, more so than many other differences he came across since his transformation.

  
Hunting, for example. With hunting it was easier to give in to his instincts, because it was a necessity. His human and troll mind could get along on killing cute little forest critters if it meant that they had something to eat and the troll instincts helped dealing with that.

His higher aggression and energetic impulses could be easily satisfied by training and sparring and occasionally snarling at a rowdy troll or bear who got a little to close to their trek. Also pretty easy to deal with up until now.

His heightened senses were usually pretty neat. The worst side effect were slight head aches or dizziness. The most depressing thing in that department his thrown off sense of taste.

  
In a way he often felt like a little kid... An emotion, any emotion or urge or need felt like it demanded immediate fullfillment. If he was hungry or tired he could get incredibly grouchy in a matter of minutes. On the other hand he was more... decisive, more focused and self assured whenever something needed to be done. The contradictions in his head often left him disoriented and were able to push him into anxiety attacks.

  
He was now able to decipher the social cues and differences between trolls and humans he hadn't even noticed before as well.

  
Trolls had their own kind of social system. Interestingly enough it seemed far more logical and reasonable to him now, compared to human society. As a human he'd kind of assumed trolls had some sort of animalistic hierarchy, based on aggression and dominance. Now he realized, that trolls evolved an order, where everyone fell into the position that suited them best. There was actually no struggle for power. Leaders where first and foremost established because of their competence and experience. As competititve as trolls were, no one fought for a position if they weren't made for it. But it also meant, that trolls had a rather vague concept of respect and were quick to cast out those who could not adapt or failed to fill their role... now he understood how trolls could admire someone and then turn against them one small mistake later.

  
He himself still felt a little left out by this system, as his human emotions kept interfering with his understanding of it. Most of the time he felt like his position made him some sort of a guard dog and that didn't really sit well with him. But he also noticed, that the other trolls gave him a kind of kids-glove-treatment in that regard. Waiting for him to figure it out.

  
With Claire it was different. He did not have time to figure himself out. As long as he had been confined in his armour, he was happy by having her sleep beside him and pulling her into little scuffles to satisfy his urge to feel her up, while avoiding an explanation to her. Always on the fence between 'too near' and 'not enough'. After he got out of his armour and into some human clothes, he noticed immediately that his self control around her became more difficult than in any other regard.

  
While still stuck in his armour, it had been an itch. Now he almost fell into a trance, when he looked too long or especially smelled her. And if he didn't pay attention he'd drop his head into her lap and nuzzle her tummy.

  
Not only had this need to touch her grown. He also wanted to be touched by her. Maybe even more so! It was embarassing. He would never have thought before that impulse control could be so hard. The only time he experienced something similar was when Strickler had been dating his mom, while simultaneously trying to get him killed... And his wish to cut off the mans hands seemed much more rational to him now. Or maybe it seemed more rational to his troll half.

  
What he experienced now though? It was completely primal.

  
So if he wanted to avoid-... whatever he'd do when she'd try to heal him, he'd have to talk to Blinky. And possibly even Merlin.

  
Jim still felt exploited by the old man and that would not change for a while. Possibly he'd never completely trust him, since he's been so willing to mess other peoples life up for what he believed to be the greater good. While Jim was still too much of a guy who was willing to mess his own life up, to protect the people he loved. Not a healthy match he'd say.

  
But he couldn't deny that the man had seen a lot through the centuries and usually knew what he was talking about.

To his luck, Blinky and Merlin hunkered down together in a quieter spot in the cave, the moment that Jim deemed it adequate for their break. Merlin had used his regained magic to create more space for the trolls, as well as a protective barrier and some light. For all their differences and especially Merlin's brusque manner, he and Blinky had started to work together quite well. Jim followed them immediately.

  
"Um... Blinky, Merlin, do you guys have a moment?" He asked.

  
Blinky turned around to look at him and Merlin gave him a questioning look. The way he'd asked his question must have betrayed that he had a personal question. "Yes of course Jim! What is it? Here, sit down."

  
When he sat as he was asked to, he felt a pat on his shoulder.

Claire...

  
Of course she'd still ask to treat him...

  
"Hey, excuse me if I'm interrupting. Are you talking about something important or may I borrow our troll hunter? He's got a healing session waiting for him." The girl looked towards the two older males, her hand still on Jim's shoulder.

  
"Oh, of course... uh" Blinky started but then stopped the moment he saw Jim's wide pleading eyes. Merlin took the cue and answered in the trolls stead: "You may have him in a minute dear, there's something Jim wants to discuss with us, you see?"

  
It took her not a moment to understand and she glanced at her boyfriend. When he gave her an apologetic smile, she sighed, nodded and patted his hair.

  
"Alright, I'll leave you to it, then. See you later Jim..." She gave him a meaningful look before turning around and rejoining the other trolls.

  
When she was out of earshot, Blinky shot Jim a look "So. What can we help you with, my dear boy? It seems to be of a serious matter if my feeling doesn't betray me." Merlin looked at him with the same attentive gaze as his surrogate father.

  
Jim sighed and glanced towards Claire's retreating form before he started talking.

  
"So uh... I have noticed that I'm feeling...uh. That I'm acting- No! That I... have these impulses around Claire that I don't really know how to control... Ugh. No." Jim hid his face in his hands "This is so embarassing... but I think, I think this... these urges have something to do with my transformation and I need some advise."

  
"Well, young man. I fear if it comes to taking your lady to bed, our advice will only get you so far." Merlin replied. "You're the first and only half troll. I fear you'll have to just follow your heart and try whatever works for you. Assuming your endowments are still of human proportions, which I guess they are." The wizard said, stroking his chin in thought while Jim's jaw fell. "I'd still advice for some sort of contraceptives though." The wizard added, while Jim's face froze in a apalled expression. This was _sooo_ not helping...

  
Blinky took one look at Jim and cleared his throat. "I don't think that's what Master Jim is asking about..." he said, his voice low.

  
Merlin shrugged "Well regardless what he looks like, he's still half human. You can never be careful enough." Blinky facepalmed. "The boy is not planning to sleep with Claire. They're too young for that anyway!" He exlaimed annoyed, crossing his four arms before he turned his look and Jim and smiled encouragingly.

  
Merlin looked a bit miffed and mumbled "They're sixteen, you blabberbag..."

  
"I see your problem here Master Jim." Blinky said, ignoring the wizard. "But you see, this is all quite normal! A young man of your age is bound to develop certain urges, you should not feel ashamed about it, even if it might feel a little too much with your new body. You see, it is unusual for trolls, but as a partial human I heard there are certain ways on how to take care of your 'problem'..." Jim gagged upon hearing the trolls words and started to wave his arms.

  
"Nooo... Blinky! Ugh, no. Just..." He sighed "This is nothing... of THAT sort. No"

  
"Then what is it, boy!? You said you're experiencing urges regarding the girl." Merlin interjected a little impatient.

  
Jim wiggled a little in his seat on a small boulder and drummed his fingers against his legs. "Okay, let me start again..." he said, "These impulses... Well. I noticed it before, but since I got out of my armour it's almost unbearable. I just have this urge to touch her- No! Not just touch. We touched each other all the time before. You know, like humans would. Holding hands, hugging, kissing, that stuff. But now I feel like I need to... nuzzle her? Like, rub my head and hands and... Well- my whole body all over her! Preferably till her smell is mingled with mine. Everytime I get up after we slept all cuddled up, it's no problem at all for a while. It's even kind of... satisfying if I smell myself on her? Does that make sense at all? Cause saying it out loud makes me feel like even more of a creep..."  
He looked expectantly at Blinky and Merlin. The latter had crossed his arms, while the former blinked his six eyes at him. "Well?" he asked "Do you understand what the heck is happening to me?"

  
Merlin hummed before he answered "I'm not really an expert on these things, but if I'm correct this is a kind of thing that troll couples do, isn't it?" He looked towards Blinky, who still looked a little confused but replied "Um. Yes, yes it is. What you're describing Master Jim, is known as 'ruddling'..."

  
"So... this is just some stuff my troll-induced brain thinks I need to do cause Claire is my girlfriend? Great. Can't wait to explain that to her." He said with a deadpanned expression.

  
"Uh..." Blinky said, while he raised an arm and scratched his head "It's a little more complicated than that Jim. To be honest, I'm a little surprised. Because, you see..." He brought his hands together and raised the upper ones to his mouth "... ruddling is not that common. Trolls rarely form families or relationships that compare to human ones. They're often more like... what would you call it? Flings? And even if trolls have a long lasting partnership, there is often not as much intimacy involved as in human's. Touching each others foreheads is our most common form of affection for example. You know, almost like your kissing. But it's not exclusive for romantic partners but everyone very dear to you. And ruddling, well..." He paused and looked intently at Jim "that is usually something only couples do who have been intimate with each other. Several times or for a longer period, who maybe even produced offspring and want to stay together as a couple. It's supposed to signal other trolls that each partner is off limits for others. That is the most exclusive form of relationship trolls know, comparable to humans marriages. So, excuse me if I ask you this, but have you been intimate with our fair Claire before?"

  
It was time for Jim's jaw to fall again... And it took him a moment before he gathered himself. "No! No we have not done anything... more than maybe making out a little... much. But nothing like that! Her father would _skin_ me! And Claire is not the type of girl to jump the gun on something like that..." He frowned at Blinky "Okay. So, what you're saying is, that I act like some kind of... jealous troll husband towards Claire?"

  
"Well, yes and no..." Blinky said, shrugging "I had no idea that you're feeling this way, till you told us just now... Up until now it seemed more like... and forgive me for saying it like that- but you act like some bumbling whelp who's trying to court a mate for the first time." Merlin laughed out loud at that and Jim shot him a dirty look.

  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Jim exclaimed. He had of course an idea what Blinky meant. Didn't mean he had to agree. All of this was just confusing, okay?

  
It was the wizard who answered this time "It means that even a human like me sees that you're hackling young Claire on end to get an emotional reaction and possibly some physical interaction out of her. Let me tell you this though: Human or troll, it's not a very bright or successful strategy."

  
"Thank you so much for that advice. I'm really feeling that centuries old wisdom right now." Jim said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but Merlin was merely grinning.

  
"Still, It's rather curious." Blinky interjected "Someone as young as you shouldn't experience this kind of desire, especially since you haven't even mated with Claire yet. That's practically unheard of. But then again... you're part human. It may be your deep emotions for her that cause this urge. I guess it could be hard to figure out how you can incorporate this into your relationship..." he looked at Jim thoughtfully, who took his words as a cue.

  
"Great point Blink! Which brings me back to my actual concern: How can I control myself around Claire?", the trollhunter asked.

  
"If you ask me, I'd tell you to just go with it, boy" Merlin answered "You'll need to accept your troll-instincts instead of fighting them. There's no winning against your own mind and body. It will be much easier that way."

  
Jim groaned "Yeah, what a great idea _that_ is! I'll just go up to Claire, grab her and rub myself all over her like some overgrown bobcat! No way she'd think I've gone completely gnomeshit crazy." He looked at Merlin accusingly "You know... you're always telling me to accept my troll-instincts. But what about my humanity? Can't that side of me be the winning one for once?"

  
"Tsk... Have you not listened, Jim?" Merlin answered "Your humanity triggered this behaviour in the first place. This is not about winning sides. This is about finding a compromise for your constricting qualities!"

  
Jim looked down, brows furrowing when Blinky spoke up "It's your decision what to do, Master Jim. But I have to admit, that I agree with the wizard. This is still very different from what I know about human... intimacy. Thus, I doubt Claire will be offended. If you explain yourself, I'm sure she'll understand and then both of you can come to a better understanding."

  
Jim sighed "So you want me to tell Claire that my human emotions makes me want to act like I'm her what? Troll husband?" Jim said and looked questioningly at Blinky before he added "And that it entails getting my paws all over her?"

  
Seeing Jim's miserable expression Blinky stood and half hugged him around his shoulder giving him a little shake "No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that you should have an earnest conversation with your girlfriend about this little 'problem' you're experiencing, about your feelings and then discuss - together, what you want to do about it. I believe that your fears are mostly in your head. You're so worried that you'll act like a- what did you say? Creep? That you can't see the solution in front of you and that makes you act more haphazardly than neccessary... Like you said: This is nothing sexual and I do believe Claire will understand that. Have a little faith in her."

  
Hearing his words the half trolls face lightened up significantly. He still looked a bit worried but said "Thanks Blinky. That makes sense." He stood as well and his mentor smiled at him before he pushed him lightly towards the way Claire took when she left. "Well then, off you go." Jim looked back at him and nodded before he jogged off.

  
As Blinky watched him leave, Merlin stepped beside him.

  
"You didn't tell him that all the other trolls will certainly think that he and Claire are intimate with each other if he starts this ruddling-thing on her... they already think he's in a rut with the way he's been acting. And this is after all just another form of courting, isn't it?." The wizard said.

  
Blinky shot the wizard a disgusted look "If I had told him that, would you think he'd be able to calm down even the tiniest bit around the girl?"

  
"As they say it nowadays: Nope!"

  
"We really should get them some of those human contraceptives." Blinky sighed. "Just in case...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for your information: The weirdness that poor boy is going through in this chapter is just a phase. Once he's grown into his new set of instincts and senses, it's going to be a lot easier.
> 
> But since this is just a ridiculous story I made up, you can imagine whatever you want :)


End file.
